Core B: Computational Resources and Dissemination Core PROJECT SUMMARY The overall goal of this program project is to develop innovative statistical methods for cancer clinical trials. To facilitate the acceptance and usage of new methods by the cancer research community, it is essential that the methods be evaluated rigorously and implemented in professional, robust, user-friendly software. Documenta- tion and demonstrations of new software must be readily available to researchers and accessible to users with different backgrounds and experience levels. The Computational Resources and Dissemination Core (Core B) will be responsible for the critical functions required to achieve these objectives. The Core will work closely with project investigators to develop efficient, robust code that implements newly developed methods for the purpose of evaluation in extensive simulation experiments and for their application to representative data. The Core will develop robust, reliable, well-documented, and user-friendly software packages that implement new, fully-evaluated methods for public dissemination to the cancer research community on the program project web- site. This effort will include the development of web-based interactive tutorials for all previously developed and future project software, which will enable users of all skill levels to test drive the software's use. The Core will be responsible for upgrading the program project website toward enhancing outreach and accessibility of all resources, including software, tutorials, publications, and other project products, in collaboration with Core A. Finally, the Core will facilitate a comprehensive effort to develop a program project reproducibility resource, in which all project publications will be linked to the codes used for all published simulation studies and application examples. Core B will carry out all of these functions according to best practices.